


Special happy birthday to Hope

by ElizabethMikaelson



Series: Love, Hizzie [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, and hizzie can be THAT power couple together, from a crack joke with my gc, hope IS the real top around here, it was supposed to be only smut but oh well im a fluffy bitch too, so this came out of nowhere, the smut part IS v kinky so enjoy, then became this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: “I love you too baby. Happy birthday and thank you for existing,” says Lizzie, and the knowing look on Hope’s face lets her know Hope got the double meaning. This Lizzie was the total opposite of the Lizzie who years ago would wish Hope never existed. As her lips met Hope’s, she thinks that her life would never be the same without Hope in it.also known as:Hope's first birthday with Lizzie as her girlfriend will probably be her best one, especially with what Lizzie gives her as a gift





	Special happy birthday to Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yall wanted more so here u go hope u all enjoy this good hizzie smut

It had been a beautiful day. Lizzie panted as she evaded one of Hope’s punches, throwing one of hers and not being surprised when Hope catches it easily. It was nothing more than one of their usual training sessions. Ever since they got together, and even before, both of them would spend their nights or days training, sometimes seriously and sometimes for fun.

  
  


Tonight, however, their training was for fun. Hope’s birthday was the next day, and after talking about it, Hope decided to spend the night before her birthday came with Lizzie. Her girlfriend was honored of course, happy that Hope wanted to spend her time with her and immediately agreed to do what Hope enjoyed doing.

  
  


“Can we take a break now?” asks Lizzie, checking her phone as she moves to where she put it. “It’s close to midnight.”

  
  


Hope hums and hugs her from behind, cheek settling against Lizzie’s back. Lizzie smiles softly, turning around and loving how Hope’s head falls just right under her chin, giving her head a soft kiss.

  
  


“Do you want to do anything special today?” whispers Lizzie, Hope giggling as they move on their spot in some type of dance. Hope looks up to her and wraps her arms around Lizzie’s neck, the blonde’s hands falling on her hips and both continue moving slowly.

  
  


“Just to be with you that’s all. Your dad will probably take us all for dinner so I guess we can have a date before that,” replies Hope. Lizzie frowns in thoughts for a moment, before her face relaxes and she leans down to kiss Hope.

  
  


The kiss is slow and soft, and Hope chuckles against the kiss when she hears the alarm on Lizzie’s phone go off. Lizzie rolls her eyes and only stops the kiss for a moment, grabbing the phone from her pocket and turning off the alarm. Her eyes meet Hope’s, and she smiles softly at her girlfriend.

  
  


“Happy birthday my love,” murmurs Lizzie against her lips as she kisses her again, hands on Hope’s back making Hope arch her body against Lizzie’s. Hope only feels her eyes tear up, clenching her eyes to not let them fall but she feels how their kiss becomes salty.

  
  


Lizzie doesn’t ask her why she is crying, doesn’t coo over Hope like she is a baby and Hope likes how Lizzie knows her enough to not do that. The blonde just leans both of her hands on her face and wipes the tears with her thumbs, continues caressing her cheeks even after the first tears are wiped away and Hope starts crying again, tears slipping in silence.

  
  


Lizzie kisses her tears away, lips staying on her cheeks and then she leans back. She holds Hope’s face on her hands and thinks how stupid she was years ago to not try more with Hope, to not have realized what an angel the girl before her was.

  
  


And Hope cries, cries from how happy she is, how she is surrounded by love and good friends and a  _ family. _ She thought that after her parents died, her only family were her aunts and uncle, but now she realized she had a second family just as close as her blood one.

  
  


She also had Lizzie now. Lizzie, who acted like she didn’t care for anyone but herself but would do anything for the people she loved. Lizzie, who hated Hope but then became the person who loved her more than anyone. Lizzie, the girl who became Hope’s confidant during her worst hours and who never left her no matter how heated their fights could get sometimes.

  
  


“I love you so much,” says Hope, voice breaking at the end of the sentence. Lizzie smiles, leaves a kiss on her forehead, then her cheeks and eyes and then her lips are millimeters apart from Hope’s.

  
  


“I love you too baby. Happy birthday and thank you  _ for existing,” _ says Lizzie, and the knowing look on Hope’s face lets her know Hope got the double meaning. This Lizzie was the total opposite of the Lizzie who years ago would wish Hope never existed. As her lips met Hope’s, she thinks that her life would never be the same without Hope in it.

  
  


\----------

  
  


_ Hope pants as she turns Lizzie on her back, the blonde looking up to her with lust clouded eyes. She moans loudly as Hope enters her again, hands scratching angry red lines on Hope’s back. _

  
  


_ Hope grinned, hips slapping against Lizzie’s as she felt Lizzie’s legs wrap around her waist. She was drunk, drunk by Lizzie’s loud moans and her open-mouthed kisses and how the blonde’s skin felt against her. _

  
  


_ “You were flirting with Rafael huh?” murmurs Hope, going on her knees and raising Lizzie’s ass with her hands, grip tight on it. _

  
  


_ Lizzie only moans, the new angle hitting new sensitive spots. _

  
  


_ “I wasn’t-” _

  
  


_ A scream rips her throat as Hope’s mouth bites her neck, the strap fucking her hard and fast by the not normal speed of Hope’s hips movements. _

  
  


_ “What did I say about lying? Good girls don’t lie, baby,” whispers Hope, enjoying the red blush on Lizzie’s cheeks. _

  
  


_ “Fine! Okay, he was flirting with me and I was flirting back to make you jealous,” says Lizzie. A shadow of jealousy falls on Hope’s face, and she stops her movements, turning Lizzie again so she was on her knees and hands. Hope’s hands settle on her hips and she continues her movements like that, enjoying the view of herself fucking Lizzie like that. _

  
  


_ “That’s not good baby, not good at all. You are mine, okay?” Hope’s voice is harsh, veiled with a possessiveness which only makes her hotter.  Lizzie moves her head from the pillow, and her chest falls against the bed as her ass is raised by Hope’s hold. _

  
  


_ “Yes, yes goddamit I’m yours.” _

  
  


_ “Are you forgetting something baby? Who do you belong to?” _

  
  


_ “I belong to you, daddy! God, yes please Hope-” _

  
  


“Hope?”

  
  


Hope jumps from the bed, panting as she looks beside her. Lizzie looks at her surprised, a worried expression on her face. Her hand settles against her back and takes one of Hope’s wrists, eyes widening at the fast heartbeat.

  
  


“Did you see a nightmare babe?” asks Lizzie, and Hope closes her eyes, breathing in deeply to calm herself. It was just a dream, just a dream about her own girlfriend, it was okay.

  
  


She opens her eyes and smiles at Lizzie, leaning to give her a short sweet kiss. Lizzie smiles, leaning to give her another peck and Hope giggles as she falls back, Lizzie pecking her face as much as she can.

  
  


After a few minutes of just kissing Hope, Lizzie leans on her elbow, her fingers putting a stray lock behind Hope’s ear.

  
  


“Ready to have the best birthday ever?”

  
  


“With your extra ass as my girlfriend? I’m surprised the band isn’t here yet,” jokes Hope, but a suspicious look appears on her eyes as Lizzie looks away.

  
  


“Lizzie-”

  
  


But she can’t finish her sentence as her door flies open, Kaleb, Josie, and Landon entering, both wearing shirts with Hope’s face in them. MG and Penelope pass beside them and begin throwing rose petals on the air as Josie and Landon strum on their guitars.

  
  


“Happy birthday to the most beautiful girl in this world,” sings Kaleb, and Hope looks in disbelief at Lizzie, who only gives her a shy embarrassed smile as Kaleb continues to sing. Penelope throws petals on the air beside them, a smile on her face as she winks at the couple.

  
  


“Happy birthday to you,” finish the music trio, MG and Penelope joining in. Silence passes until Hope breaks out laughing, and then the others join her. Hope wipes a tear from her eye, still breathing hard from the laughing as she sits up, Lizzie holding her hand beside her.

  
  


“Thank you, guys. I’m happy I have you as my friends,” says Hope, a big smile on her face. Everyone smiles at her, walking up to give her a kiss.

  
  


“Happy birthday badass,” says Kaleb and gives her a kiss on top of her head. Hope smiles at him and sees as he leaves.

  
  


“Happy birthday, Hope.” Landon gives her a forehead kiss and Hope is glad both of them had remained good friends after their break up. He follows Kaleb and then MG comes at her, giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

  
  


“You still remain the best,” says the boy and gives Lizzie a high five, leaving the place to the couple. Josie laughs as she jumps on top of her, giving the girl a strong hug and making Hope giggle. Penelope rolls her eyes and jumps beside Josie, Lizzie smiling as Hope is covered by the two girls hugging her.

  
  


“Happy birthday best friend,” says Penelope, moving to let Hope sit up again. Josie nods her head and gives her a cheek kiss.

  
  


“Sorry for nearly killing you now,” adds Josie and Hope just shakes her head.

  
  


“It’s okay guys, no worries. How about we meet up later? Me and Liz gotta get ready.” Josie nods her head and both she and Penelope walk out, closing the door on their way.

  
  


Hope turns to Lizzie, and the blonde looks at her in embarrassment.

  
  


“I love you a lot?” says Lizzie, a too wide grin on her face. Hope rolls her eyes and moves to kiss her, Lizzie feeling herself being laid down by her girlfriend.

  
  


“Are you going to be my birthday breakfast today?” suggests Hope, mouth sliding down to her neck, fingers unbuttoning her sleep shirt.

  
  


“I am all yours,” murmurs Lizzie and Hope freezes for a moment, the dream coming back to her. But then she shakes her head and meets Lizzie’s lips in another kiss, both girls enjoying their time until later.

  
  


\----------

  
  


“Please don’t wish me a happy birthday because I am sure the whole school has told me by now,” says Hope as she enters Alaric’s office. The man looks at her surprised but then nods his head, leaning his hands on his desk as Hope sits before him.

  
  


“As you wish. I called you here to tell you we are going to have dinner tonight for your birthday.” Hope nods her head, already knowing that from Lizzie telling her two days before.

  
  


“Okay then. Lizzie and I will come together,” says Hope and gets up. Alaric hums in agreement before smiling at Hope, opening one of his drawers and taking out a small box.

  
  


Hope looks at it curiously and takes it from his hand. 

  
  


“Have fun today, Hope.”

  
  


Hope gives him a small smile before turning to leave, walking towards her own room. The box was small, barely bigger than her hand and she turned it around but found nothing which could tell her what it was.

  
  


She entered her oom, and relaxed when she saw Lizzie sitting on her bed. Hope walks slowly to her girlfriend, sitting in front of her and letting out a small sigh of happiness when Lizzie cuddles her from behind.

  
  


“What is that Hope?” asks Lizzie curiously. Hope shrugs, and tears the wrapping paper. Her eyes widen when she sees the Mikaelson symbol engraved on the wooden box.

  
  


She opens the box gently and sees a small black velvet bag inside, and a letter on top of it. Hope takes it and stops breathing when she reads her mother’s writing. Her hands start shaking and Lizzie takes them on her bigger ones, giving her neck a soft kiss in encouragement.

  
  


“Dear Hope. If you are reading this, it probably means I didn’t make it on your 19th birthday,” reads out loud Hope, and Lizzie feels how her voice shakes. Lizzie kisses her cheek and continues reading by herself.

  
  


_ “I decided to write these letters to you because no one knows what the future might hold for them. I am sure that I would be proud of the person you have become this year if I was by your side.  _

  
  


_ I hope your life is good, and that you are happy with who you are. There is nothing I would want more than to see my Hope, the angel and light of my life living the beautiful life she deserves. _

  
  


_ I will keep this short, because by now you must be a busy person and probably spending this day with the people you love. In this box, your father and I left you something very important and precious. _

  
  


_ It has been a tradition for a Mikaelson to give this necklace to the person they think they will spend their life together with.  I think at this age you might have found that person. I hope whoever they are, they make you happy and only help you be the best version of yourself. _

  
  


_ I love you baby, and I will always be watching over you. Happy 19th birthday.” _

  
  


Hope is fully crying by the end of the letter, Lizzie wiping her own tears in silence. She didn’t know how much the letter hurt Hope, so she just put the box down and hugged Hope closer to herself. Lizzie let her girlfriend cry in her embrace until she calmed down.

  
  


“Are you better now?” asks Lizzie. Hope nods her head and then turns to face Lizzie, the box on her hand.

  
  


She opens the small bag, and they gasp at the beauty of the necklace. It had a simple silver chain, but the stone was a beautiful glinting blue sapphire. Hope took it on her hand and saw how it shone, and her eyes widened as it shone more when Lizzie touched it.

  
  


“Magical stone,” murmurs Hope. Lizzie looks at her surprised and she sees how Hope gulps, suddenly nervous.

  
  


“It shines more when the person whose the necklace is given to is close to the person they love.” Lizzie looks at her shocked and Hope moves closer, legs opening and wrapping around Lizzie, sitting between her legs.

  
  


Hope stares into Lizzie’s eyes as she moves her hands behind blonde hair, their breaths mingling until Hope lets her hands drop. Lizzie feels the necklace against her chest and looks at Hope with a teary smile.

  
  


“I am sure my parents would agree with me giving you this necklace if they were here,” says Hope, her tone soft and vulnerable. Lizzie shakes her head with a smile and grabs Hope’s face, kissing her with every ounce of love she had in her. 

  
  


“I love you so much,” says Lizzie against her lips and Hope smiles as she moves to straddle Lizzie and makes her lay down, settling on top of her and closing her eyes.

  
  


“I love you too Liz.”

  
  


\----------------------------------

  
  


“The dinner is amazing sir,” says Penelope politely, sitting beside Josie. Alaric laughs and takes another bite of his food, swallowing before replying to the girl.

  
  


“Alaric is just fine Penelope. We are family by now.” Penelope smiles at him and continues her soft conversation with Josie.

  
  


Hope meanwhile, is eating in silence, mind busy thinking about her dream. She and Lizzie had been joking on their way to the dinner, and it had suddenly come back to her. Too busy in her thoughts, she barely heard Lizzie talk.

  
  


“Daddy, can you pass the salt?”

  
  


Alaric nods his head and leans to take it, but another hand grabs it and sets it beside Lizzie. The table falls silent as Hope continues eating, but she raises her head and her eyes widen when she realizes what she did. 

  
  


Alaric coughs and Hope groans, face falling on her hands as she gets up. She misses the smirk and wink Lizzie and Penelope share with each other and just goes to the bathroom, too embarrassed to return to the table.

  
  


She wouldn’t be this shocked if that damned dream wasn’t stuck on her head. She knew that the dream was a secret fantasy of hers, but Hope had never had a conversation with Lizzie about spicing up their bedroom time. 

  
  


And as she looked in the mirror, she knew that one day they had to. But until then, Hope had to calm her kinky self down.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“I’m going to change,” says Lizzie when they enter Hope’s room. Hope nods her head and gives Lizzie a peck before sitting on the bed, taking a book from her nightstand.

  
  


Hope reads in silence, waiting patiently for Lizzie to get out of the bathroom. The door slides open and Hope continues reading, knowing Lizzie would join her side.

  
  


But when she hears a cough, she raises her eyes and her book falls on her lap as she looks at Lizzie.

  
  


The blonde smirks at her, her body bare beside her blue lingerie. Lace stocking covered her long pale legs until mid-thigh, where they were attached to a small skirt which barely reached her panties. Hope’s eyes move upwards and saw the push-up bra, the black details making her head spin as Lizzie leaned to grab the book and then moved to straddle Hope.

  
  


“I decided that for your first birthday together with a goddess like me, I’ll give you a special present,” says Lizzie, her blonde hair falling in waves on her shoulders. Hope stares at her shocked, frozen from the view before her.

  
  


“I’m your gift, and I’m all yours. Or should I call you something else like in your dream?”

  
  


Hope’s breath catches on her throat as Lizzie tilts her head, an innocent smile on her face as she played with Hope’s tie.

  
  


“How did you-”

  
  


“Penelope had some good tricks to show me. But now,” Hope grunts as Lizzie pulls her closer by her tie, “are you going to fuck me or not Hope? Or is  _ daddy  _ better?”

  
  


Hope’s eyes flash at that, and Lizzie finds herself being pushed to lay down, Hope on top of her looking like a hungry wolf. Her lips meet Lizzie’s, tongue forcing her lips open and sliding in immediately. Her hands move to her hips, gripping and pulling her closer, one leg sliding between Lizzie’s.

  
  


Lizzie also moves, hands taking off Hope’s shirt and then moving to the zipper of her pants, hands hurriedly moving to take them off. Hope sits on her knees, Lizzie helping her to take the pants off and throwing them somewhere on the room.

  
  


“Lay down baby,” murmurs Hope and Lizzie does as told. Hope grins as she runs her hand down lace clad legs, deciding to not take them off. Lizzie looked…  _ delicious  _ like that, so Hope moved her hands behind her back and took off her bra, mouth taking a nipple as her other moves down.

  
  


“So wet for me and we have just started.” Lizzie feels herself get hotter by how low Hope’s voice is, lips sliding down and leaving kisses until they arrive between her legs. Hope doesn’t wait, sliding the panties off and lunging forward.

  
  


Lizzie groans, hips moving against Hope’s face as she wraps her legs around her head. However, Hope slides two fingers in and her mouth sucks on her clit and Lizzie can’t hold the scream back.

  
  


“Oh god, daddy!”

  
  


Their eyes widen when they hear fast footsteps and Lizzie grabs the blanket, covering her whole body and Hope with it. Alaric opens the door, crossbow in hand and looking around for what made Lizzie scream.

  
  


“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

  
  


Lizzie looks panicked at her dad, glad the room was dark enough for him to not notice the fact her shoulders were bare. She bites her lip hard when Hope continues under the blankets, tongue cool against Lizzie’s cunt.

  
  


“Nothing!” says Lizzie, voice nearly cracking from how Hope teases her with her fingers. “Just a nightmare!”

  
  


“Okay then. Goodnight,” replies Alaric, throwing her another suspicious glance before leaving. Lizzie sighs before a moan comes out, Hope throwing the blankets away from her body and snapping her fingers.

  
  


Lizzie knows the words she murmured, a spell to not let anyone hear them and another one to keep the door locked. At least now there was no chance of anyone coming in to catch them in the middle of their actions.

  
  


“You did good baby,” says Hope, two fingers entering Lizzie. The blonde feels herself flush from the nickname and praise, and she sees how Hope catches it. She smirks and takes her fingers away, licking the juices off in a way which is downright sinful.

  
  


“Yeah?” Hope nods her head and leans on the side of the bed, Lizzie’s eyes widening when she sees what Hope takes. Hope’s hands are fast and it takes less than two minutes for the strap on to be on. 

  
  


“As a reward for being a good girl,” whispers Hope, sliding closer on top of Lizzie, the cold head of the strap making Lizzie shiver, “I’ll fuck you good and raw.”

  
  


The calmness which the words are said with riles Lizzie up, biting her lip hard to quiet herself. Hope enters her slowly, making sure her girlfriend was comfortable until she was completely inside her, leaning on her forearms beside Lizzie’s head. 

  
  


“Please move,” says Lizzie and Hope grins, taking it all out before slamming it all in, tongue getting out of her lips as Lizzie screams, the blonde wrapping her legs around Hope. She continues moving, lips moving to Lizzie’s chest to leave wet kisses.

  
  


“In years I would think that you would be this much of a pillow princess,” groans Hope, eyes meeting Lizzie’s who looks at her with pure annoyance.

  
  


“I am not-”

  
  


But she can’t finish her sentence as Hope enters her again, hips slamming against Lizzie’s. The blonde feels her throat tight, too out of it to focus on finishing her sentence. Hope grins at that, enjoying how blonde hair spill on her blue sheets like rays of sunset on a clear sky. It’s a view which leaves Hope hungry for more, to be closer, to be so closer until she and Lizzie were one-

  
  


“You are. And you are my good girl so if I say you are my pillow princess, you are. Got it?” 

  
  


Lizzie nods her head frantically, and Hope knows she is close by how her screams are more of loud moans combined with her name. So she moves her hand, long fingers rubbing Lizzie’s clit and Lizzie screams her name, coming almost immediately.

  
  


Hope lets her ride out her high until she pulls out and sits on her knees. It was hot, the view before her. Lizzie looked ruined, hair messy and chest painted with hickeys and panting, legs opened and ready for Hope to dive in and eat her until Lizzie begs her to stop.

  
  


“Turn around,” says Hope, Lizzie giving her a tired look before grunting. Her girlfriend takes pity and helps her move, hands settling on her hips as she turns Lizzie to sit on her hands and knees, all too similar to the dream she had that morning.

  
  


But that dream had been her deepest fantasy, and by the way Lizzie doesn’t refuse but does as told, Hope knows the blonde enjoys it. She knows how Lizzie tries keeping every aspect of her life in control, tries controlling herself and others so everything goes right. She also knows how the blonde loves letting go of that control in bed, how she enjoys for Hope to do whatever she wants with her.

 

That thought makes Hope’s body burn, taking off her bra and leaning her whole body on top of Lizzie, entering her again from behind. Lizzie groans, head raised and ass pushed against Lizzie as much as she can.

  
  


“You enjoy this a lot don’t you?” says Hope, thrusting fast and deep inside the girl, not leaving her even a moment to catch her breath. Lizzie moans her agreemeant, and Hope grins, teeth bitting her shoulder and her back, loving how the pale skin becomes purple and red from her.

  
  


“And what if I do?” The reply makes Hope laugh, and Lizzie shivers at the tint of evil on it. She soon discovers why when Hope sits on her knees, hands gripping Lizzie’s hips to control her thrusts, or rather push herself more inside of the blonde.

  
  


Hope catches a silver chain behind her hair and her eyes widen when she moves her hand on Lizzie’s front and feels the necklace. She raises her hand and then many things happen at the same time.

  
  


Lizzie groans loudly, raising her head, hands gripping white sheets as she tries to make Hope move faster. Hope, who had her hand close to Lizzie’s neck, tightens her hold on it from the surprise and she freezes when she hears Lizzie scream and then come, the blonde falling on the bed and her ass the only thing on the air.

  
  


“Did you just-” starts Hope, and she pulls herself out of Lizzie. She moves to take the strap on off, leaving in on its box to wash later and then helps Lizzie turn around. Lizzie avoids her eyes, embarrasement clear on her face from one of her kinks being exposed in the open.

  
  


Hope moves on top of her, waiting for Lizzie to reply to her and when she doesn’t get a reply she takes her chin in a delicate hold. Blue eyes scan her face with a calm expression and Lizzie feels her whole body flare by the look.

 

“Who am I?”

  
  


“Wha-”

  
  


“Answer me this baby girl,” says Hope slowly, her voice smooth and calm, “ _ who am I? _ ”

  
  


“My daddy,” answers Lizzie, frozen in some kind of trance by how Hope is looking at her. Hope has this power, the blonde has noticed long ago, that she could hold you frozen and dominate your whole existence with a single look.

  
  


Now, the girl was looking at her with a stare so dark and deep that Lizzie was surprised she hadn’t already started begging Hope to take her again. Take her anywhere, everywhere, just take her and use her and make Lizzie hers-

  
  


“So if I ask a question what do you do?”

  
  


“Reply immediately.” Hope nods her head, smile soft and hand trailing on her chest. The smile remains on her lips as Lizzie feels the necklace tigheting and her eyes widen when she raises her hand and feels it as a choker.

  
  


“That’s my good girl. Now, how about you show me how sorry you are for not replying by riding my fingers?”

  
  


If the fact Hope hadn’t fucked her three times by now wasn’t a fact but an idea, Lizzie wouldn’t have hesitated to come right there by the words. Maybe it was the fact that Hope had said them in such a way that Lizzie felt it in her bones, or maybe it was how calmly they were said, like Hope wasn’t suggesting Lizzie to ride her fingers.

 

“Yes, daddy,” says Lizzie, head lowered and straddling Hope. The brunette kisses her, tongue tasting Lizzie and leaving her lips wet. She continues the kiss even as Hope slides her fingers in, movements slow and gentle.

  
  


“You know what I was thinking today during lunch?” Lizzie looks at her curiously, but her eyes roll back as Hope scratches her inner walls. She gulps as she feels Hope’s other hand settle on her throat. Hope looks at her, asks for her constent with a look and Lizzie nods her head.

  
  


Only then does Hope tighten her hold, tight enough for Lizzie to feel pleasure and still be able to breath freely.

  
  


“About taking you right there before everyone,” continues Hope, adding a third finger inside of Lizzie and enjoying how the girl groans, her hips moving faster. “Your skirt was so  _ fucking  _ short I felt like fucking you right before everyone so they all knew you are mine.”

  
  


A sudden feeling of jealousy takes over her, eyes flashing in yellow before turning blue again. Her hand moves faster, the hand on her throat raising Lizzie’s head to give her more space to lay kisses and bite.

  
  


“You are all mine. Mine only,” growls Hope against her skin, teeth sharp as she bites the soft skin of her neck and then moves lower. Lizzie screams as Hope leaves bites on her chest, biting a nipple softly and pulling. 

  
  


“Yes, oh god yes,” pants Lizzie, nearly jumping on Hope’s fingers. The tribid laughs, a crazy, lust filled laugh which makes Lizzie wish the grip on her neck was tighter and the fingers inside of her moved faster-

  
  


Like reading her mind, Hope pulls her closer by her neck, and her fingers catch her clit, rubbing tight circles. It feels too much, like a black whole swallowing her whole and suddenly she realizes why Icarius didn’t hesitate to fly in the sun even if it would burn him alive.

  
  


“You belong to me Lizzie. Say it,” murmurs Hope against her lips, kissing her with a passion swallowing her whole being. But that gives Lizzie a moment of clarity, forcing her eyes open to stare at Hope, finally realizing her hands had ended up around Hope’s shoulders and scratching her back.

  
  


She takes Hope’s face in her hands, stares at her even as she breathes deeply and rides her like it was the only thing she could do in this world.

  
  


“I am yours Hope, I’m all yours.”

  
  


Hope groans at that, and Lizzie moans after her, the fingers inside of her moving faster and hitting her G spot. After that, it takes less than four quick circles on her clit for Lizzie to come, her juices coating Hope’s whole hand. Hope lets Lizzie fall on her arms, holding her there as she licked her fingers clean and leaned back on her pillows.

  
  


Knowing her girl was tired, and understandably so, Hope let out a deep sigh as her fingers meet her wet core. She had come twice by them, both from touching and fucking Lizzie, but now she was on the edge like no other time. Her eyes widen when Lizzie opens her eyes, a mischievous smirk on her face, leaning her chin on her hands.

  
  


Lizzie doesn’t make a move to stop her, only moves to lay on her stomach beside Hope and continues looking at her. She doesn’t stop her movements, fingering herself with two fingers and slow movements, enjoying torturing herself to her breaking point.

  
  


“What are you thinking about daddy?”

  
  


Her voice shakes Hope out of her lust, eyes widening as Lizzie’s hand moves to her cheek, staring at Lizzie with such a smile and love Hope would doubt she had really said what she said.

  
  


“Did you get this wet thinking about me?” whispers Lizzie, finally moving down and laying kisses on her way. Hope moans, fingers tangling in blonde messy locks as Lizzie’s tongue licks its way down, her abs contracting at the cool touch.

  
  


“Who wouldn’t baby girl?” She was right at that, because nothing was hotter than having Lizzie Saltzman under you and knowing that you were the only one to see her in this position.

  
  


But then she grins, and Lizzie raises her eyes. She feels her hands tightening behind her back and when she tries moving them, all she feels is silk around her wrists.

  
  


“Let’s see if you can make me come with only your mouth Liz,” says Hope. The challenge is clear, Hope had made her come more times than her legs could hold and this was Lizzie’s time to prove her abilities.

  
  


Lizzie gives her a last look, closing her eyes as she bows her head before Hope. Hope’s eyes widen, the movement a clear sign of full submission towards her, and then the blonde lowers her whole body between her legs, Hope’s own legs coming around her.

  
  
  


“Anything for you daddy.”

  
  


That’s the last of what she says before diving right in, tongue meeting wet folds. Hope screams, the stimulation too much for herself, but doesn’t let herself come just yet, enjoying how Lizzie breathes hard to not interrupt herself from eating Hope out.

  
  


There is an elegance in Lizzie’s movements, from the way Hope moves to hold her blonde locks away from her face to how her back arches perfectly in the air, making Hope see the proofs of her own kissing and biting there.

  
  


She is closer than she was before, and when Lizzie meets her eyes and then sucks on her clit, Hope comes with a scream, throat tight and hurting. Lizzie kisses her and siphons magic from her that way, breaking the spell which keeps her wrists tied up.

  
  


Lizzie moves to take Hope on her arms, and Hope gets on her knees to help Lizzie take the stockings off. She leaves soft kisses as she does, the only thing filling the kisses the need to show her love and affection. Throwing them on the ground, Hope lets herself fall on Lizzie’s embrace, taking the blanket and wrapping both of them with it.

  
  


“I can guarentee you this was the best birthday sex ever.” Lizzie laughs at that, mouth meeting Hope’s for another long soft kiss. The blonde continues looking at her, a smile on her lips as she caresses her cheek.

  
  


“I love you, Hope,” murmurs Lizzie. The love makes Hope be infected by Lizzie’s smile and she leans to give her another peck. Then, she lets her head fall on Lizzie’s chest.

  
  


“I love you too Lizzie. Thank you for giving me an amazing birthday today.”

  
  


“Anything to make you happy. Goodnight love.”

  
  


“Goodnight to you too baby.”

  
  


And as she closed her eyes, she realized that she could never wish for anything more than what she had now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think here or on my twitter @realjosettepark


End file.
